


Schlond Slut

by Grandeur



Category: Team UmiZoomi
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pregnancy Kink, Schlond poofa is a dick, Twink UmiCar, Umicar gets done raw, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandeur/pseuds/Grandeur
Summary: UmiCar has been caught by his long time rival Shark Car. Shark car is going to show him who’s the best rescue car...
Relationships: UmiCar/Shark Car
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Schlond Slut

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for this monstrosity. And for people who watched Barbie Life In The Dreamhouse you know what a schlond poofa is.

After a hard day of math and solving UmiCity’s many, many problems, Geo, Milli, and Bot retired to their rooms. With a quick goodnight and sleepy yawns, they were off to sleep. For a long, long, good night’s sleep. 

But while everyone was asleep, Umicar was being ~naughty~  
Umicar was up looking at this week's edition of Playcar™. His schlond poofa began coming out of it’s hard, aluminum shell just looking at all the hot ass babes in the magazine. His exhaust pipe was leaking grease. But unfortunately he can’t touch himself because he’s just a car. So he switches from neutral to drive, letting the deep, growling vibration wash over his erect schlond poofa. 

“O-oh, fuck.” Umicar whimpers. The sensation never gets old. He flips the page with his tire, deeply pleased at the look of the hot blue she-car with yellow tail lights and a massive schlond. He has a huge secret, he looovvvesss💝 getting fucked in from behind by a big titty bitch with a monster schlond poofa. 

What he doesn’t know, was that Shark Car, his long time rival, was watching him from the other side of the dimly lit garage. Awoken by Umicars moans. Schlond poofa hard and leaking questionable car fluids, he begins to slowly creep on Umicar, ready to finally show him who’s the best rescue car. 

Umicar is quickly nearing climax, desperate moans falling from his lips. “Just a l-liitle more. Oh god ah~💗 ah~💖 a-,” His cries were cut off as a deep voice startled him from behind, scaring him off the edge.

“Look at little Umicar- seeing you so hungry for it is a surprise, but its a welcome one.” Shark Car said in a sultry tone, making Umicar’s schlond poofa rock solid again. “You’re basically begging for it, aren’t you? You want my huge schlond up your exhaust, don’t you, 2006 Ford Focus?”

Umicars smaller frame (2016 umicar) cowered away from Shark Car. Scared, yet his schlond was harder then the Umigrade Steel™ he was made with. His exhaust pipe started pumping out grease. Making the floor under him all ~wet and slick~ just waiting for him to slip and present his perfect trunk to Shark Car. 

“You're making a mess bottom bitch, look what you’re doing to me.” Shark Car says. Umicar drags his eyes to Shark Cars jumbo schlond poofa. It had to be at least 14in long and 6in around. 

Umicar whimpers involuntarily. Just thinking about that weapon of mass destruction pummeling his exhaust pipe had him almost FLOODING the floor. His schlond poofa was leaking oil like a leaky faucet. and his exhaust pipe was pouring out oil like a waterfall. It was going to destroy him. And he 💗💗LOVED💗💗 that. 

“You’re such a schlond-slut.” Shark Car growled. “MY schlond-slut now. After I’m finished with you you’re going to be ruined for any other b-grade little dicked pussy bitch who wants a taste of your sweet trunk,” Umicar whimpered after hearing those ~delicious~ words. At this point he is willing to beg for it if Shark Car doesn’t do everything he said he would. Never mind he WAS. He was completely schlond poofa drunk. 

“S-Shark car, please please do me from behind~ Make me your schlond puppy~ I’m aching for it. Wreck my exhaust pipe~ do it, do it!” Umicar pathetically moans. He was all the way gone. Ready to be a schlond slut for the rest of his life. 

“You’re so pathetic. But I’ll give you what you want,” Shark Car says, enjoying the fact that his mere presence is enough to totally destroy Umicar. It’s only making his schlond harder and harder watching him make a fool of himself. “Show me your phat trunk, hoopty.” 

Umicar wasted no time raising his trunk in the air, presenting himself nicely for Shark Car, shaking it a little. “P-please, ah, 💖I’m so empty💖~” Umicar said, looking back enticingly. Shark Car smirks, showing off his gleaming razor sharp teeth. “You’re gaping so wide for me, I don’t think I even need to prep you for my Schlanging Schlond™.” He said, rubbing his tire on Umicar’s hole. “Sluts don’t need to be prepped anyway.”

Shark car shoved his entire diamond hard jumbo sized schlond up Umicar's exhaust in one go. Completely demolishing Umicar's previously virgin pipe, but Umicar LOVED the burn, the stretch. He came immediately, squirting his grease everywhere in long spurts. 

“Ah fuck! O-oh my god!” Umicar screamed in between rapid thrusts. 

“Yea you nasty bottom schlond addict, take it!” Shark Car groaned, tires gripping Umicar’s hips as he jackhammered into him. 

“H-harder! Shark Car💗~” Umicar moaned like the schlond depraved freak he was. 

“That’s not my name,” Shark Car stopped his thrusts. Umicar was confused for a second but he knew what Shark Car wanted. 

“Daddy! Please give it to me!” Umicar wiggles his trunk trying to get Shark Car to start fucking into him again.

“I don’t know what you want, you’re going to have to be more specific. Or no more schlond for you.” Shark Car threatened. Umicar blushed deeply. 

“Daddy please give me your schlond poofa! 🖤PLEASE! GIVE IT TO ME TILL I CANT DRIVE UNTIL MY EXHAUST PIPE FALLS OFF!~🖤” Umicar screamed, clawing at the floor with his tires.

“There’s my bottom bitch.” Shark Car started fucking into him at full speed, putting everything he had into each thrust. 

Umicar was going crazy. He could feel Shark Car in his mechanical guts. Hitting that special spot on him each time. He knew the imprint off Shark Car’s gigantic schlond would be left for days. If not weeks. He wants Shark Car’s grease, no he needs it. 

“Please give me your grease please please please,” Umicar began to mindlessly beg. Shark Car chuckled, “it’s coming.” 

Umicar’s moans began to escalate, signaling his incoming release. Shark Car went harder, harder until Umicar finally came again. “Ah~ ah~ Ah~ AH~ I’m gonna ~ejaculate~. I just got a oil change🤪” Umicar screamed, tongue hanging out his mouth and eyes rolled back. 

It was the hardest he’d ever came in his life. He doesn’t ever think he could live without Shark Car’s Schlond ever again. 

The tightening of Umicar’s exhaust pipe triggered Shark’s own orgasm, filling up Umicar’s belly with his grease. “Oh yea, my little schlond addict is so tight, you’re practically milking me.” Shark Car groaned. 

It was so much that Umicar’s stomach started to get bigger, and bigger. Soon he was looking 7 months pregnant. Shark Car loved that it looked like Umicar was heavy with his kid. He pulled out, and watched as oil gushed out of the no longer tight exhaust.

“Th-Thank you Daddy.” After that Umicar promptly passed out, tired from the hard wrecking he received. 

Shark Car let out a deep, evil chuckle. Seeing Umicar fucked out on the floor was *chefs kiss* the greatest thing he’s ever seen. He slowly retreated back in the shadows. 

-  
(Next morning)

Milli woke up after her good long sleep. She sighed as she stretched and cracked her back. She got out of her bed to brush her teeth and to go say goodmorning to Umicar, whos usually up in the early hours of the morning. 

“WHAT THE F-“

-

The end lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y’all like it?


End file.
